A communication system can be seen as a facility that enables communications between two or more entities such as a communication device, e.g. mobile stations (MS) or user equipment (UE), and/or other network elements or nodes, e.g. Node B or base transceiver station (BTS), associated with the communication system. A communication system typically operates in accordance with a given standard or specification which sets out what the various entities associated with the communication system are permitted to do and how that should be achieved.
Wireless communication systems include various cellular or other mobile communication systems using radio frequencies for sending voice or data between stations, for example between a communication device and a transceiver network element. Examples of wireless communication systems may comprise public land mobile network (PLMN), such as global system for mobile communication (GSM), the general packet radio service (GPRS) and the universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS).
A mobile communication network may logically be divided into a radio access network (RAN) and a core network (CN). The core network entities typically include various control entities and gateways for enabling communication via a number of radio access networks and also for interfacing a single communication system with one or more communication systems, such as with other wireless systems, such as a wireless Internet Protocol (IP) network, and/or fixed line communication systems, such as a public switched telephone network (PSTN). Examples of radio access networks may comprise the UMTS terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN) and the GSM/EDGE radio access network (GERAN).
A geographical area covered by a radio access network is divided into cells defining a radio coverage provided by a transceiver network element, such as a base station or Node B. A single transceiver network element may serve a number of cells. A plurality of transceiver network elements is typically connected to a controller network element, such as a radio network controller (RNC).
A user equipment or mobile station may be provided with access to applications supported by the core network via the radio access network. In some instances a packet data protocol (PDP) context may be set up to provide traffic flows between the application layer on the user equipment and the application supported by the core network.